


Rebel Love Song-A Jinxx Love Story

by MusicFreakBoi



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M, Hermaphrodites, Intersex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicFreakBoi/pseuds/MusicFreakBoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story will take place in a bar(at least to begin with).</p><p>Here is a link to the song that inspired the name of this story-</p><p>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCjV-80Tqog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel Love Song-A Jinxx Love Story

DISCLAIMER  
  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
INFO  
  
This story will take place in a bar(at least to begin with).  
  
Here is a link to the song that inspired the name of this story-  
  
<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCjV-80Tqog>  
  
Main Chars:

  
  
About Jinxx:  
  
Name: Jeremy Miles Ferguson  
  
Born: Jan 7, 1986  
  
5'10? blue eyes black hair  
  
Rythym guitarist/violinist/cellist/pianist/background vocals in Black Veil Brides. 

Here is a fun vid of Jinxx:

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ykf-KU5RveE>

  
  
About Lilith:  
  
Name: Lilith Evans  
  
Born: July 29, 1988 (25)  
  
5'9 blue eyes black hair Hermaphrodite  
  
Goth Model


End file.
